


Embracing the Giant

by Th3spian



Category: Lucky Star (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward First Times, Bathing/Washing, Condoms, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love Hotels, Missionary Position, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3spian/pseuds/Th3spian
Summary: Tsukasa and Masaru have been dating for several years. Now that they're ready, they pay a visit to a love hotel with one goal in mind: having their first time together. A raunchy sequel to my previous fic "Taming the Giant."
Relationships: Hiiragi Tsukasa/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Embracing the Giant

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this on and off since 2019, and I think now it's ready to be published. In case the summary wasn't clear enough, both characters are adults at this point in the story (Tsukasa is 20 and Masaru is 18).

Masaru and Tsukasa stepped out of the elevator and found their hotel room. Since neither of them had been in a relationship before meeting each other (and Masaru was underage until recently), there were certain things that they didn’t feel comfortable doing right away. However, the night they had been waiting for had finally arrived. This was the night on which they planned to make love for the first time.

After a moment’s hesitation, Tsukasa opened the door. The room was styled like the master bedchambers of a European castle, complete with a large canopy bed. She still wasn’t quite sure why, out of all the love hotels where they could have rented a room, they had gone with this one. At least it wasn’t too over-the-top. In its own way, it looked rather cozy.

Masaru came up behind Tsukasa and took her hand. “I’m still nervous,” he said softly. “Can we wait a minute before we do it?”

“I’m nervous too,” she replied. “We have the room until tomorrow morning, so we don’t need to rush.” She grinned as an idea came to her head. “Come to think of it, this reminds me of something I’ve always wanted to say to someone.” She took a few steps further into the room, turned to face Masaru, and leaned forward with her hands behind her back.

“Welcome home, dear,” she said in the sultriest voice she could muster. “Would you like to have dinner? Or have a bath? Or maybe, just…have…me?”

Masaru gave her a confused look. “Tsukasa, we already had dinner.” Obviously, he didn’t get the joke.

Tsukasa sighed and took a seat at the edge of the bed. “Never mind. Just come over here.”

Masaru sat down next to her and put his hand on top of hers. Tsukasa used her other hand to caress the side of his head, an act that she knew always made him relax. Masaru rewarded her show of affection by closing his eyes and moaning softly. Seeing him in such a vulnerable state gave her just enough courage to make a move. She leaned in and kissed him deeply. While still joined at the lips, they fell onto the bed and wrapped their arms around one another. Masaru climbed on top of her and pressed the bulge between his legs against her. This was how they had simulated sex in the past, but now they had a lot more room to move around. His hands were all over her, pulling her even closer into his embrace as they continued making out.

Tsukasa wasn’t quite sure how much time passed before she was able to sit up and catch her breath. She was almost amazed by how much her libido had suddenly increased. Maybe it was because they finally had some real privacy, as opposed to back home, when a parent or sibling could walk in at any moment. Despite this, she still insisted that they take a bath before they got too carried away.

Inside the bathroom were two baskets that they could use to store their clothes. Without thinking too much about it, Tsukasa took off her dress and untied the ribbon in her hair. She was comfortable enough around Masaru that she didn’t mind stripping down to her underwear, but the thought of showing him the most intimate parts of her body still gave her chills. In fact, it dawned on her that she had never even seen a man naked before. Masaru, apparently having similar reservations, paused after taking everything off except his boxers.

Tsukasa was the first to break the silence. “Maybe it would be easier if we counted to three and then took them off at the same time.”

Masaru nodded. “Okay, I’ll start the count. One…”

“Two…” Tsukasa continued. The tension in the room was palpable.

“Wait, do we drop them on three, or is it ‘one, two, three, drop’?”

Tsukasa couldn’t stand it anymore. “Just take them off already!” she blurted out. She closed her eyes, hooked her thumbs onto her panties, and pulled them down below her knees. Feeling a sudden burst of energy, she reached behind her back and unhooked her bra as well, letting everything fall to the floor.

Now there was no turning back. She had completely exposed herself in front of the man she loved. She was embarrassed, but with a slight tinge of excitement. She opened her eyes to see Masaru again, who was as naked as the day he was born. As much as she tried not to stare, she couldn’t keep her eyes off what was hanging between his legs.

Masaru, unsurprisingly, was equally fascinated by what he was seeing. “You are so beautiful,” he muttered. Though it was far from the first time she had heard him call her that, it never failed to give her a warm feeling.

Tsukasa shook her head to snap herself out of it. “Anyway, let’s go on in.” She slid open the door to reveal the bath. It was arranged in a typical Japanese style, with handheld shower heads, wooden stools, and a large tub. In fact, it looked rather plain compared to the fancy bedroom connected to it. As they entered, Masaru started fidgeting and looked away.

“Um, if it’s okay with you, I’d really like to wash your back,” he said, trying to avoid eye contact.

Tsukasa sat down on one of the stools and gestured for him to come closer, a request he gladly obeyed. After taking the shower head from the wall and turning on the water, he knelt behind her and began spraying her back. She passed him a bottle of body wash and let him get to work. The combination of the warm water and his loving hands was a wonderful feeling.

“Something tells me my back isn’t the only thing you want to wash,” she teased.

Masaru nodded. “Is it really okay?” he asked, growing visibly embarrassed.

“Really, it’s fine. I trust you, so just do what feels right. I’ll let you know if you go too far.”

Masaru picked up the shampoo from below the mirror and began to massage it into Tsukasa’s hair. Feeling his hands on her scalp felt even better than on her back. Once her hair was sufficiently lathered, he returned to the body wash. His hands started at her shoulders, but quickly moved down to her breasts.

“Are they really that interesting?” Tsukasa asked. “They’re still so small.”

“Of course they’re interesting,” Masaru insisted, continuing to fondle them. “If they’re your breasts, I think they’re lovely no matter what size they are.” The scent of coconut filled Tsukasa’s nostrils as he continued washing her body. She was so entranced that she almost didn’t notice his hand moving down to her hips, inching ever closer to the inside of her thighs.

Tsukasa quickly closed her legs and stopped his hand with her own. “I can wash that part on my own,” she said. Looking in the mirror, she could see that they were both blushing.

Masaru jumped to his feet and shuffled over to the other stool, apologizing profusely as he did so. After they had both regained their composure, they finished washing themselves in silence, and then entered the bathtub. While sitting in the tub, Masaru hugged his knees, as if he were deliberately trying to avoid touching Tsukasa.

“I’m not mad, if that’s what you’re worried about,” she reassured him. “I’m just not quite ready to be touched down there.” She moved in closer and turned around so that her back was facing him. “Let’s just relax for now, okay?”

Masaru wrapped his arms around her and held her against his chest. “I don’t know what I would do without you,” he said softly. Tsukasa could feel his heart pounding against her back. She leaned back and let herself sink further into him.

“Do you remember the first time you came to my house?” she asked, looking up at Masaru. “We were cuddling in front of the TV, just like this. You couldn’t stop mumbling about how soft you thought my skin was. I thought it was the cutest thing ever.”

“Yeah, I remember,” he replied. “Even today, I can’t believe I ended up with someone like you.”

“You’ve grown so much since we started dating, Masaru. You’re more considerate, you’re better at keeping eye contact, and now you’re about to finally go on tour with your band. I can’t see myself ever wanting someone else.”

A few minutes went by where the two didn’t say anything. They just sat in the bath and breathed peacefully together. She felt so safe with him that she could fall asleep at any moment, but she knew she couldn’t. After all, the night was still young. Once they had had enough, they got out, brushed their teeth, and returned to the bed. Masaru closed the curtains that went around the edge of the canopy. It was as if the world outside this bed had ceased to exist, and all they had was each other.

“Well, I guess there’s only one thing left to do,” Tsukasa thought aloud. She looked over at Masaru, who was clearly just as nervous as she was. His penis, which she had felt getting erect while he was holding her in the bath, had gone flaccid again.

“I know,” Masaru said, “but it’s like this thing has a mind of its own. Of all the times to not be able to get it up, why now?”

“Hey, it’s okay. Sis said this happens to boys sometimes. Maybe we just need to take some time to warm up, and then we’ll be ready.”

“I think I know how we can warm up. Just let me know if I do something you don’t like.” Masaru began by lightly kissing and nibbling the side of her neck, making it tingle pleasantly. He then slowly made his way down her body, continuing to kiss her as he went. By the time he got to her belly button, she started to realize what he planned to do to her, but she was too turned on to stop him. Finally, he slithered down so that his head was between her legs. He carefully pulled the outer lips apart to reveal the pink interior. After pausing for a moment to take in the sight, he began to lick her.

Tsukasa couldn’t help but gasp. The feeling was so much more intense than when they would grind against each other through their clothes. His warm breath and wet tongue were almost too much to bear. The faster he moved, the heavier her breathing became. “Mm, that’s so good,” she moaned. “Please don’t stop.” She wondered how he was so good at going down on a woman with no prior experience, but it didn’t matter. Before long, her mind started to go fuzzy, and she couldn’t think about anything except the pleasure. She arched her back and called out his name as her whole body trembled from his touch.

When her orgasm started to fade away, she crashed back down onto the bed, too exhausted to keep her eyes open. All she wanted to do was take in the afterglow, a brief respite to prepare herself for what the two of them were about to do. After a minute or so, she opened her eyes to find Masaru lying beside her with a content smile on his face.

“You must have really enjoyed that,” he said.

Tsukasa sat back up. “It was amazing. Where did you learn to do that?”

Masaru blushed. “I, uh…watched some videos. Just for research, I promise. Anyway, do you want to keep going? I already put the condom on.”

She nodded. She was as ready as she was ever going to be.

Masaru got on top of her, assuming the same position as when they were fooling around earlier in the night. This was the moment of truth: the moment when they would cross the final threshold into adulthood. The nervousness that never seemed to fully go away came rushing back, despite how visibly aroused she was getting.

“Can you do me a favor?” Tsukasa asked. “I want you to kiss me as you’re putting it in. Give me something else to think about.”

Without saying a word, Masaru used his thumb and forefinger to gently lift her chin before pressing his lips against hers. She concentrated as much as she could on this kiss, which was easy to do, since it felt so good. There was no way she could ever get tired of his soft lips, and she could still taste a bit of herself on his tongue. For about ten seconds she could feel him prodding just above her vagina, but never quite finding his way inside.

Tsukasa, having had enough, stopped the kiss. “It’s a little lower,” she explained. It took all her self-control to not burst out laughing, and even Masaru could see how funny it was.

Masaru sighed after regaining his composure. “Okay, take two.” He looked down at what he was doing, swallowed hard, and finally slid his penis inside of her. Once it was all the way in, they both froze as they adjusted to the new sensations they were feeling.

“How is it?” Tsukasa asked.

“It’s really warm. Tight, too. Does it hurt?”

“Maybe a little, but it mostly just feels good. You can start moving if you want.”

Masaru put his hands next to Tsukasa’s shoulders and began to pump slowly. She could tell that he was enjoying it, which thrilled her. He had already gotten her off earlier in the night, and now it was time for her to return the favor. She put a hand on the back of his head and pulled her into another kiss. Their hips rocked back and forth, causing the bed to squeak with each thrust.

As they picked up the pace, Tsukasa gave herself over to her primal instincts. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held him as tightly as she could. She was so happy to be doing this with the love of her life that it overrode any sense of modesty. She was practically begging him to pound her as hard and fast as he could.

Finally, with one last thrust, Masaru grunted and shivered, his eyes closed tightly. The room fell silent, save for their panting. He slumped over and rested his head on Tsukasa’s chest.

“I’m spent,” he said, stating the obvious. “I didn’t finish too quickly, did I? It just felt so good that I couldn’t—”

“You were great,” Tsukasa said while patting his head. “I keep telling you not to be so hard on yourself. It’s kind of hard to breathe, though, so could you please get off me?”

“Oh, right. My bad.” Masaru pulled out and reopened the curtains so he could throw the condom away. He then went to his bag and slipped on a clean pair of underwear. Meanwhile, Tsukasa also got up so she could put her nightwear on.

“So, I guess this means we’re not virgins anymore,” she said in an attempt to lighten the mood. “Do you feel any different?”

Masaru thought for a moment before answering. “No, not really. I’m just tired.”

Tsukasa laughed. “Yeah, I don’t feel any different either. Let’s go back to bed.”

The two returned to the bed and got under the covers. Despite what they had just finished doing, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. They held each other close and continued to kiss for a little while longer.

“Am I really going to get to wake up next to you?” Masaru asked, finally starting to settle down for the night.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t you?”

“I’m not sure why I asked that. I guess I just can’t believe this is really happening.” He leaned back in and gave her a quick peck on the forehead. “I love you, Tsukasa.”

Tsukasa rolled over to the alarm clock on the nightstand. “Hey, what time do you think we should get up tomorrow? We have to be out the door by ten, so I was going to set it for nine.”

Masaru looked down at the bed, then back at her. “Actually, if you’re feeling up to it, do you want to do it again in the morning?”

Tsukasa grinned. “Okay, I’ll set it for eight instead.”


End file.
